Uchiha Itachi's and Uchiha Sakura's love
by Sakura Sayuki Fuyama
Summary: ItaSaku. Summary: Uchiha Sousuke and Uchiha Sayuki, Uchiha Itachi's and Uchiha Sakura's children asked them about their parents' love. A/N: This is for paw-bells! This is my so called sequel for her ItaSaku story, 'Sing me a song' I changed the plot and it's set in the future!


Title: Uchiha Itachi's and Uchiha Sakura's Love

Genre: Romance, Humor and a bit of Angst

Rating: K

Pairings: ItaSaku

Summary: Uchiha Sousuke and Uchiha Sayuki, Uchiha Itachi's and Uchiha Sakura's children asked them about their parents' love.

Disclaimer: Tell me, would I be writing this awesome *cough*not*cough* story?!

"Okaa-san," Uchiha Sayuki asked. Uchiha Sayuki had raven black hair like her whole family but had wideshining green eyes. She had just entered the academy at 6 and was now at the Main House in the Uchiha Compund, having tea with her family.

"Yes, dear?" Uchiha Sakura answered. She had married at the ripe age of 20 to the stoic clan leader. "How was your love like? Ino baa-chan said her love was boring but surprising with Shikamaru oji-san." Sayuki finished. Hearing his sister's statement, Uchiha Sousuke jumped in. He was the carbon copy of his father but less antisocial. He had just graduated from the Academy at the amazing age of 8 and the Uchiha clan had high expectations for the young boy. "Aa, Sayuki is right. Was your love exciting Kaa-san?" Both young Uchihas looked at their mother with hopeful eyes.  
**  
**'Children these days,' she thought. Well the subject had certainly shocked her. How was her live with Itachi? Hm, timid or quiet maybe? Contrary to popular belief, her love with the Uchiha was very heartbreaking at first. But soon, he warned up to her.

_But, what made it so quiet?  
_.  
_"Ne ne, Itachi. Today's our anniversary. What are we going to do? Sakura enquired. Today was the 7th of March, the day Haruno Sakura was wedded to Uhiha Itachi. Now, in normal circumstances, the husband would bring his wife out to eat but let's not forget. This wasUchiha Itachi, he was not in the league of 'normal'."Hn." was his reply_

"Sakura." a voice called. Sakura hummed in response, giving the speaker her fullest attention. "Can you shall go to the clan meeting tomorrow?" It was not a question, more like a demand. Sakura nodded stiffly, knowing that her husband would simply not accept disobedience. She could only obey him.  
._  
__"Itachi," a beautiful pink haired woman asked. "Hn." said man grunted indicating that he was_ listening. "do you love me?" her sudden question made his eyes furrow. He stood up and walked away.

_Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata together, happily holding hands. She turned green with envy. Why didn't Itachi did that? (Okay maybe that expectation is a bit too high...)  
At least he could hold her hand or kiss her! Sakura looked at her husband and sighed.  
_.  
Itachi had qualities that made him different from most men. He always ignored her in the past. He was very demanding and was insatiable. His egoistic pride did not allow him to admit his love for her when they were young. Sakura always was envied by other women, but in turn, she did so too. At least someone cared for them.

All of that changed though. On_ that night._  
**.  
**_Itachi walked out of his room in the middle of the night. He woke up to only find his wife gone. He walked around the house and spotted her. She was sitting by the Zen garden the Uchihas took pride in. "Sakura." He said, voice raspy from waking up. Sakura glanced at him, unshed tears threatening to fall. However, this sight did not make him worry the slightest. "Are you unhappy here?" She was slowly fading away. She was the songbird that made him at ease. He knew that they were never meant to be. A pairing between a raven and a songbird was unnatural, match never meant to be. She no longer sang her beautiful song. But, he was unable to loosen his hold on her, he would never let her go. Even if she wanted to escape. "Come back to bed now. It's late, you will catch a cold soon." he told. "Itachi, what am I to you?" she questioned. "You are my wife. My Lady Uchiha." "Is that all? Is that all I am to you?" She was slowly breaking. Her heart shattering to pieces. He knew what was to come next. "Can I love you?" He froze. Her sudden confession made him lose his composure of the stoic, powerful clan leader. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He stepped towards her and hugged her. Soothing her pain, hoping he would stay to sing for him again. "You are important to me." Those few words made her cry. Realizing that she was not having false hopes, living a blind love. "I love you Itachi." She cried through sobs. "I know."  
_.  
Since that day, Itachi loved her. Showing a bit more affection, just for her.

"Kaa-san?" Sousuke asked. His mother was spacing out. "Oh! It's nothing Sousuke!" She assured him and just smiled. She stood up and walked away happily. Both children blinked. "Uh, what did Kaa-san mean?" Sousuke frowned. "Otou-san! Otou-san! What did Okaa-san mean just now? All she did was smiled!" Sayuki asked her father as he walked in the dining room to have tea. Itachi chuckled, amused and walked away following his dear wife. The children blinked again and sighed. Continuing their previous tasks.

A/N: This is for paw-bells! This is my so called sequel for her ItaSaku story, 'Sing me a song' I changed the plot and it's set in the future!


End file.
